1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating varicosed veins, and, more particularly, to a method for treating varicose veins by the non-invasive administration of ultrasound therapy.
2. Prior Art
Varicose veins include superficial, tortuous veins, usually in the lower extremities, which have become dilated. The most common cause of varicose veins is attributed to vascular valve dysfunction wherein one or more of the valves in the effected vein fail to prevent blood from flowing backward, away from the heart. The failure of the venous valves, together with the force of gravity, permits blood to pool within the vessel with concomitant dilation thereof While recent studies suggest that inherent weakness of the venous wall is a factor, if not the major factor, causing venous distention and associated varicosity, varicose veins remain an irreversible disease at this time. Whatever the cause of varicose veins, the dilated vessel may protrude outwardly into the soft subcutaneous and cutaneous tissue overlying the vessel to visibly deform the overlying skin.
The conservative symptomatic treatment of varicose veins includes the occasional application of a loose tourniquet around the upper thigh or, more usually, the application of a compressive wrap to the effected extremity and/or the periodic elevation thereof While conservative treatment is effective for relieving the discomfort associated with varicose veins, it neither corrects the condition nor provides an acceptable cosmetic result. As mentioned above, a varicose vein is generally regarded as an irreversible disease at the present time. Accordingly, methods such as sclerotherapy have been developed for diverting venous blood from the superficial varicosed vein to a deeper vein. Sclerotherapy is administered by injecting a chemical into the vein which damages the intimal lining thereof and inducing fibrosis. The progressive fibrosis eventually occludes the lumen of the varicosed vessel. In a most invasive procedure, the varicosed portion of vein is surgically removed by ligation and stripping.
While conservative treatment of varicose veins will, in some instances, provide symptomatic relief, it will not correct the underlying problem. Less conservative invasive methods such as sclerotherapy or vein stripping result in total destruction of the varicosed portion of the vein as well as non-varicosed portions. Thus, at the present time there remains a continuing need for an effective, minimally invasive method for treating varicose veins.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a minimally invasive method for treating varicose veins.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for reducing the visible deformation of skin due to the dilation of varicose veins.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for reinforcing the wall of a varicosed portion of a vein thereby reducing dilation thereof.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a noninvasive method for inducing the formation of a blood clot within a varicosed vein thereby reducing or preventing the flow of blood through the varicosed vein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a non-invasive means for disrupting the venous endothelium thereby inducing sclerosis of the wall of the vein.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide an ultrasound delivery apparatus which may be used in accordance with the present method to accomplish the foregoing objects of the invention
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. However the invention itself, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof may be best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: